


Finchal/RedFinch Needs More Love

by IHaveNoClueWhatImDoing



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Plus finch wears a big bird costume, but if you want to suggest any leave a comment on a chapter here, but like I need to make content for my boys, i found the prompts on tumblr, i have a multi chapter fic I need to work on, i love this rarepair, they weren’t suggested I just liked them, what’s not to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNoClueWhatImDoing/pseuds/IHaveNoClueWhatImDoing
Summary: I found prompts I liked and figured I’d give them to my boys. It’ll be updated at random whenever I’m bored and inspired, I just want there to be more content for this ship





	Finchal/RedFinch Needs More Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write something for these two forever, especially since I read some good stuff for them by BuckyDarling (I think that’s their ao3 thing). So I got some ideas from a prompt list I found and I’ll just put little one shots and such here. If you have a prompt or suggestion please leave it in the comments!! Thank you!! (And yes I have so much spare time to write between the three works I have posted in the last two days)

“Cute outfit… bro” “Umm, thanks...Friend”

School was dreadful and although they were reaching the end of the school year, that was the only positive thing. Finals were coming up so stress levels were also going up, as the teachers realized they didn’t real teach anything this year. The school building was too hot with no air conditioning, especially when they still had to wear layers as their uniforms. It made all the boys wish even less they went to a boarding catholic school, and the fact it was an all boys made the smell of it horrific. 

Due to these horrific things, the boys became increasingly grateful for Spirit Week. They could dress however they wished, as long as it was school appropriate and related to the theme the school had set. Monday was considered Halloween Day. So even though it was the beginning of June, everyone would dress up in costumes and go wild. Every year there was at least one kid who got detention for dressing like the devil, this year it was Anthony ‘Racetrack’ Higgins. 

Albert had decided this year he’d opt for something low key. He was dressed like an average teenager in a tank top and jeans, although it didn’t make sense why he’d got for pants and not shorts. It only made sense to people who knew what he was considering his costume. 

Finch was not low key, and no one expected him to be. So when a six foot tall Big Bird walked into Bible Studies, everyone erupted into laughter. Even the teachers couldn’t deny it was hilarious, especially when he bumped into a few desks and had to take off the head because he was sweating too much. Mush and Jack teamed together to on the occasion dump ice into the Big Bird suit so that poor Finch wouldn’t overheat. 

Finch looked at Albert with a raised eyebrow, he did look good, his arms were showing which reminded Finch why he was in a catholic school to begin with. Still, he wasn’t wearing a costume. His next words were phrased for too awkwardly, he meant it to sound sarcastic since Albert wasn’t wearing a costume he was wearing an outfit. Instead it just sounded like a subtle gay trying not to blurt his feelings by adding bro. 

“Cute outfit...bro.” Finch was mentally throwing himself against the wall. He should have said ‘nice’ not cute. Who the hell says cute anymore. Albert gave him an odd look back but luckily all the sweating looked like it was just from the costume. 

“Umm, thanks...Friend.” Albert’s reply was only awkward because now he had to reveal his real costume. So he checked for teachers before propping his leg on the table and pulling up his pant leg to reveal a rainbow sock that said ‘GAY’ in big bold letters.

“I’m uh, dressed as a closeted guy,, even uh, though that’s how I dress...ummm everyday.” If Finch thought he was awkward he was nothing compared to Albert in that moment. They both kind of just stared at each other for a moment before finch struggled to get his bag which was on the floor, big yellow fluff things for arms weren’t helpful. He pulled out a little rainbow colored string bracelet before casting a smile at Albert, 

“Me too.”


End file.
